Platform 17
I. PREAMBLE We the Citizens of the Union of Oligarchs have joined into an alliance that will defend our member nations' rights to conduct governance our territories as we the people see fit. We seek to provide a means for government to be based on the communities represented rather than a disinterested bureaucracy. We seek to provide support for our member nations. To ensure that our ideals are spread throughout the world and to that effect we will tirelessly seek out nations that do not wish to suspend their rights as a sovereign entity in order to have defense from aggressors. II. MEMBERSHIP To apply for membership to the Union of Oligarchs a candidate nation must provide the following information to the Office of the Census; the name of the nation and that of its leader. The candidate nation must also be at peace and not involved in any other alliance at the time of its application. All candidate nations must agree to the Union of Oligarchs Charter at the time of their entry into the alliance. III. INTERNAL ORGANIZATION The Union of Oligarchs recognizes that all members are to be considered as sharing in an equal partnership with the member nations; however we also recognize that a body without a head is useless to achieve our goals. With that in mind this union will utilize an internal organization as follows. The Oligarchy Major- This is made up of the four founding members of the Union of Oligarchs and is chaired by the leaders of the nations of Flussland, Union of Awesomeness, Beringia and the Panamanian Alliance. The Oligarchy Minor- This is made up of any other nations that are in the Union of Oligarchs. A. THE HIGH COUNCIL The High Council is the presiding government body of the Union of Oligarchs. It is to be made up of the Oligarch Major and three elected representatives of the Oligarchy Minor. The High Council exists to oversee and create laws and treaties, as well as to judge on cases of laws and treaties amongst international affairs. Any member nation may bring an issue to the High Council however only the members of the High Council can vote on issues brought up in such a manner. A law or treaty will be enacted within the Union of Oligarchs if a majority vote of the High Council approves the action. Laws and Treaties will be addressed once a week and the results and decisions will be made public; however the deliberations of the High Council will be kept private and destroyed after an indeterminate time. Any member of the High Council that does not come to a decision by the time of the next gathering will automatically enter a vote of abstention. B. ELECTIONS TO THE HIGH COUNCIL Every six months an election will occur between members of the Oligarchy Minor to select from amongst themselves three representatives in the High Council. The Oligarchy Major is forbidden to interfere in these elections and cannot endorse any nations nor refuse any nations that are lawfully elected. The chosen leaders from the Oligarchy Minor may use the title Elector for the duration of their term if they so choose. The number of terms is unlimited, however it is to be noted that unlike the Oligarchy Major they are not by definition permanent. C. OFFICES OF THE HIGH COUNCIL The High Council will have as its advisors representatives chosen from the nations of the Union of Oligarchs elected by the leaders of all the nations in the alliance. These posts will be elected every six months, and their terms will begin 3 months after the Electors have been chosen. 1. THE OFFICE OF WAR AND PEACE The position of Officer of War and Peace will be to consult the High Council on matters of the military of the Union of Oligarchs and the militaries of other nations. They are in charge of co-coordinating military foreign aid proposals and of espionage proposals. They may address themselves with the title of Officer of War and Peace, Officer of War, or Officer of Peace, at their discretion. 2. THE OFFICE OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS The position of Officer of Foreign Affairs is to consult the High Council on matters of foreign relations with nations that are not represented in the Union of Oligarchs. They are in charge of co-coordinating non-military foreign aid proposals and act as the negotiators in defining terms of peace and surrender they are also in charge of forming alliance proposals outside the scope of the Union of Oligarchs. They may address themselves with the title Officer of Foreign Affairs. 3. THE OFFICE OF INTERNAL AFFAIRS The position of Officer of Internal Affairs is to consult the High Council on matters of internal relations with nations that constitute the Union of Oligarchs. They are in charge of proposing resolutions to issues that interfere with the proper function of the alliance. They are also in charge of proposing sanctions or expulsion against an offending member of the alliance. They may address themselves with the title Officer of Internal Affairs. 4. THE OFFICE OF THE CENSUS The position of officer of the Census is to record the statistics of member nations into a Codex to be completed and revised every month. They are also to be responsible for the admittance proposals of applicant nations who wish to join in the Union of Oligarchs. They may address themselves with the title Officer of the Census. IV. CONDUCT AND ACTIONS All members of the Union of Oligarchs are to act as brothers amongst themselves. We affirm that we will not harbor any grudges nor act in a manner that is disrespectful of any other nation. In order to achieve these goals we will follow a simple code of conduct. A. ESPIONAGE Although the Union of Oligarchs allows its member nations to commit acts of espionage against other nations, we will not allow any such actions to be committed against another member nation nor the nations of our allies. Furthermore all such acts of espionage are to be coordinated under the guidance of the Officer of War and Peace and with full knowledge of the High Council. Anyone caught subverting these rules will be given a trial before the High Council. If a High Council member is put on trial they will forfeit their right to vote on the matter. If after a trial, conducted no more than a week after the offense has been brought to the attention of the High Council, the offending nation is found guilty they will be charged with high treason and expelled from the alliance. Depending on the severity of the offense they may also be threatened with war. B. CLAIMS The Union of Oligarchs recognizes the rights of a nation over the territory that they consider sovereign. We declare that any nation that enters into the Union of Oligarchs not occupy any territory that is claimed by another member nation. If such an offense is discovered the offender will be asked to relocate within a period of no more than two weeks from the command to relocate. Any candidate nations wishing to enter into alliance must respect the territories of nations currently in the alliance. C. DECLARATION OF NEUTRALITY The Union of Oligarchs foundations are based on the principles of sovereignty within a nations own territories. As such we do not seek to expand the ideals of our own nations upon others, nor do we seek to disenfranchise any other nations. As such we commit ourselves to a strict stance of non-aggression towards other nations and alliances. However even though we do not seek war we understand that war may come to us. Therefore we reserve the right to make declarations of war if we believe any member nations' rights are being infringed upon or territorial integrity is being assaulted. D. DECLARATIONS OF WAR No member nation may at any time declare war upon another nation without first consulting the Officer of War and Peace. However if a nation is attacked that nation does have permission to defend itself without first consulting the High Council or the Officer of War and Peace, upon the start of the defensive action they must attempt to notify either the High Council or the Officer of War and Peace. 1. DECLARATIONS BY THE HIGH COUNCIL Any declarations of war will be made by the High Council and will only be made after the Officer of Foreign Affairs has deemed all other methods of diplomacy a failure. Once the decision is made by the High Council and made public all nations within the Union of Oligarchs are required to answer the call to arms and declare war upon our mutual enemies within a time of no more than one week after the declaration. If there is a cessation of hostilities before that time, no declaration of war is required; however no recognition will go to that nation either. 2. FAILURE TO COMPLY Any nation that fails to comply to the call to arms will immediately be brought before the High Council in a secret trial. If the High Council deems their reasoning just they will be exonerated for their transgression. If however the High Council deems their reasoning lacking they will be put under sanctions determined by the Officer of Internal Affairs. The results of the trial will be made public, however no records of the actual trial may be. V. AMENDMENTS Any such Amendments to the Charter can only be suggested by members of the High Council. And they must be approved by two-thirds majority before being implemented. Once an Amendment has been voted in it shall be added to the end of the Union of Oligarchs Charter. VI. RATIFICATION This document requires ratification by all member nations of the Oligarchy Major to be put into effect. Category:Treaties